Prisionera- Lemon-
by The Gosth of Azmaria
Summary: Él se encontraba en una posición difícil, ¿el amor de toda una vida?, o ¿el capricho de la piel joven?, el deseo podía ser más a la hora de decidir. Y la cuestión era como hacérselo entender a las dos. Escenas Lemon.
1. Capitulo Primero

**Prisionera. - Lemon- **

**Contiene algunas escenas para mayores. Niños abstenerse.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, Son de Rumiko Takahashi. **

**¿Temerle? por dios! ¿quien se creía él? ¿acaso un diós? o¿ algo similar...? claro que no lo era, era un hombre, comun, corriente, con manos asperas, ajadas, quemado por el fuerte sol que daba en los campos mientras se ará, no, no era un dios, en todo caso un hijo y sin derechos por sobre todo, era humano, igual que ella, no tenia porque temerle, respetarle quizas y tampoco mucho, era su prisionera, lo sabia, lo menos que le debia era una buena bofetada y una patada en los bajos, ¿exigirle que le respete? eso le colmaba, le habia raptado sin consentimiento y le pedia encarecidamente que lo respete y halague, ja! vaga esperanza la suya la de creer que ella le respétaria o agradeceria por raptarle el dia de su boda. Aun conservando el vestido de novia, que arrastraba sin mediciones, se paro frente a él, quien la miro sobreseido, con tristeza.**

**- ¿me odias no es asi?- cuestionó dejando su labor y mirandola fijamente.**

**- quererte no puedo, ¿porque me pides que te mire con ojos que no tengo?- repusó ella molesta**

**- ¿que me quieras es tanto?**

**- quererte es darte lo que no he dado ni a mi marido- se giró hastiada.**

**- ¿no le amas?- sorprendido.**

**- ni tampoco a ti, por si no lo notas, nuestros parentescos nos alejan- se volvió **

**- lo sé y por eso te rapte- comenzó a trabajar.**

**- gran azaña la tuya, pero mi perdon no vale que me salves de un amor no amado**

**- no le amas, ¿porque casarte?**

**- para tener con quien dormir**

**- duerme conmigo- soltó la pala y se le acerco en un vano intento de tomarla por las manos**

**- no me subestimes- lo alejó- no por vivir aqui me haras terminar en tu cama**

**- pero si me quisieras... yo te daria un mundo**

**- apenas si puedes darme el pan de cada dia, no te ilusiones sobre ilusiones- su voz tajante corto el ambiente.**

**- hieres tanto con las palabras- dió un paso atrás.**

**- ¿quisieras acaso que lo haga a punta pies?- le dió la espalda nuevamente**

**- me lastimas el alma, ¿si usaras tu boca con propositos nobles?**

**- y ¿acaso tus los tuviste al raptarme?- él vacilo- pues claro que no, simplemente me tienes como trofeo ante tu contrario, en este caso kouga**

**- no me tomes por indecoroso, no te tengo aqui para vengarme de aquel, te tengo para que pienses en un futuro que no conste de vivir en una mentira**

**- y ¿no nos mentimos al estar asi? ¿quieres que te recuerde quien eres?- ahora ella avanzó resuelta.**

**- si lo haces muy poco me vale, sabes que el amor se interpone hasta en la misma sangre- le tomó las muñecas.**

**- familia somos, compartimos menos que un apellido, llevamos la misma molestia en el alma por mas que asi lo quesieramos, yo no soy mas que tu hija y tu mi maldito padre- se soltó y le propino una cacheda.**

**- te dije que no lo digas que quien te escuche me tomara por un depravado- la asió por los hombros sacudiendola suavemente.**

**- ¿y no lo eres? ¿quien mira a su hija mas que con ojos de ternura?**

**- no eres mi hija y aunque tu madre se oponga a decirte y hacerte creer la verdad, la gritare a cuanta persona se me cruze**

**- grita lo que quieras, no a muchos le importa la vida de la hija de una tal**

**- tu madre no es una tal, y bien sabes cuanto le quiero**

**- si la quisieses como dice tu lengua no le pedirias a tu propia hija que duerma contigo**

**- tu tienes mas que la juventud de tu madre, tienes la dulzura que ella jamas me supo dar.**

**- ni te la dará yo, es que no entiendes que me arropabas cuando niña**

**- de hacer lo hice, pero no eres de mis entrañas, no eres mi sangre**

**- pero si la de mi madre, la mujer con la que te has casado y tienes a mis hermanos, la mujer a la que le juraste amar- su mirada acongojada no encontraba respuesta en los otros , aquello dorados.**

**- el amor nace y muere**

**- entonces supongo que es cuention de tiempo a que muera aqui pues...- se sentó en el piso- me quedare a esperar que tu capricho se sacié y tu amor muera **

**- eternos son algunos**

**- no contemos con que este lo sea, cuentalo como platonico de tu parte**

**- platonico es algo que no se puede alcanzar y yo te tengo aqui tan cerca...- acerco su manio a su rostro**

**- y lejos a la vez- lo rechazó- me tiene sin cuidado lo que sueñes conmigo pero te aseguro que para quererte debo extirparme el buen gusto.**

**Se sintió lacerado, sus palabras dolían como mil latigazos en la espalda. Ella se irguió y como llego se marchó. ¿porqué ella no comprendía el amor que los ultrajaba? o por lo menos a él, pero es que él vió el brillo de sus ojos al mirarlo, el tono de voz, su preocupación para con él. ¿Y si había confundido el amor de una hija con el de una mujer? Colocó sus manos en su rostro y sintió un dolor muy certero en el pecho. ¿estaría enamorado? o ¿solo era una capricho?, de todas formas no había vuelta atrás, ya la había secuestrado y estaban muy lejos de sus hogares, tuvo que ceder todas sus tierras a cambio del pedazó pequeño que ahora trabajaba y trataba de sacar adelante. Pero sin el apoyo de ella no había mucho porque seguir. Sus ojos tocaron el cielo , suspiró agoviado y prosiguió con su labor. Sería un día de por si largo.**

**Continuará...**


	2. Capitulo Segundo

**Gracias por los comentarios, son todos muy agradables.**

**Prisionera.**

**Capitulo segundo**

**Esa noche no temía ser muy fría, las rendijas de las ventanas no eran oponente para el cruel invierno que calaba por entre ellas, la lumbre que la salamandra desprendía a penas le brindaba abrigo mas la luz que le proporcionaba no le permitía llamar al sueño, se encontraba recostado mirando el lado vacío de la cama, ¿a quién engañaba? no podía dormir porque a pesar de la helada ella no estaba a su lado en busca de calor, ella prefirió dormir en el establo antes que en su cama. Había una sola en toda la casa, la cual constaba de una habitación matrimonial, un baño y una cocina comedor. Era pequeña pero acogedora Sintió lastima de si mismo, implorando el amor de una mujer, el amor de su hija. Pero era tarde para arrepentirse, ya las cartas estaban sobre la mesa, sólo debía esperar, el amor a veces necesita ser regado para que florezca, aunque pareciese que no había semilla del otro lado, el regaría cuanto pudiese, ella llegaría a amarle, y eso lo juraba por su propia persona.**

**Sonrió con desconsuelo, no podía esperar otra reacción de ella, seguro conservaba en su cabeza la vaga esperanza de que su padre,estuviera pasando por un mal momento y todo fuese una confusión Pero no era cierto, él la amaba, lo sentía en la carne, que a veces suele ser débil, pero en este caso no fue su virilidad quien le demando quererla, sino su corazón.**

**Esa joven fue la única que siempre estuvo a su lado, su mujer y madre de la niña nunca lo estuvo de forma tal que se pudiera apreciar. De la alcohoba para adentro no tenía quejas para con su esposa, pero fuera de eso, ella carecía de emociones hacia él, nunca una palabra de afecto, nunca un detalle, ni una camisa limpia, o una comida hecha con cariño, no ella nunca estaba, la única que estaba allí para hacerlo y presentarle una dulce sonrisa y mirada era su hija, Kagome...**

**Exhaló su nombre como una caricia suave, y nuevamente la seguridad lo invadió, ella debía quererle de igual modo, aunque no se diera cuenta, era joven, impetuosa, no debía conocer lo que era amar. Pero él, sólo un poco mayor, digamos unos 18 años , conocía el sentimiento que se marcaba en los ojos cuando uno se enamora.**

**Intentó conciliar el sueño llevando consigo el último momento en que cruzaron palabras. Mientras cerraba los ojos las escenas arribaron.**

**Flash Back**

**- ¿donde esta mi cama?- preguntó kagome una vez que decidió volver a la casa, había estado paseándose por los establos, conociendo lo que sería su hogar hasta que supiera donde estaba y como volver.**

**- nuestra - aclaró revolviendo el estofado que cocinaba con mucha paciencia.**

**- mía- remarcó ella**

**- nuestra- repitió absorto, su concentración era óptima.**

**- no dormiré contigo, acaso es tan difícil entenderlo- cuestiono molesta**

**- entonces duerme en el establo- aconsejó y apagando el fuego noto que se encontraba solo en la habitación.**

**Salió y distinguió su caminar bajo la luna, el vestido blanco marfil con el que se iba a casar ahora tenía un tenue color grisaseo, grito su nombre mas ella nunca se giro. Miro la estufa, el estofado ya estaba hecho, sin abrigarse la busco en un trote ligero, ella al verle venir comenzó a correr huyendo de su cazador, lo odiaba, apretó sus puños y levanto el pesado vestido para apurar el paso, cuando llego al establo se adentró y lo trabo por dentro. él llego unos segundos después y le incito que le abriera, no le contesto, simplemente se sentó en suelo a llorar amargas lágrimas, el le gritó que no sea terca y fuera a comer, pero lo que menos sentía era hambre. Arrugo sus manos sobre las tierra y esperó que se marchará, sin embargo se quedo junto a la puerta por una hora según calculo.**

**Se levantó y acomodo unos montones de paja en una esquina, por primera vez en su vida, extraño las extravagancias que colmaban su verdadero hogar. Se acurruco intentado conservar el calor que poco a poco se escapaba de su cuerpo, se estremeció al escuchar el relinchar de los caballos, había olvidado que ellos también dormían ahí, se volvió boca arriba y distinguió entre las maderas del techo el aterciopelado brillo de una estrella. Cerró los ojos y en un vano intento le rogó por un deseo. Así se durmió, con frió, hambre y un deseo pendiente.**

**Fin the flash back**

**Él se había quedado hasta el momento en que ella susurro algo, la vigiló hasta que el sueño la sucumbió, quiso abrir la puerta en silencio pero la había trabado demasiado bien. Por último desistió y volvió a la casa. El estofado se había congelado, pero no tenía apetito. Se fue a su lecho seguido por shippo , un regordete cachorro que ya venía con la morada. Encendió la hoguera y se recostó.**

**La mañana que le siguió no fue mejor, kagome no salió del establo en toda la mañana , pro****vocandole además de acongojo, cierto enojo, entendía su confusión pero no podía morir de hambre encerrada allí.**

**En una bandeja deposito algunos alimentos, y una taza de té, sabia que ella amaba el té, tres terrones de azúcar acompañaban la taza. Se encaminó al establo y dejo la bandeja cerca de la puerta. Dió la vuelta al lugar y subió por unas escaleras que reposaban atrás, la cual se había prometido usar cuando reparase el techo de la casa, se quedo esperando. Pronto escucho como quitaba la madera que seguramente uso para trabar la puerta, luego salió mirando a en todas direcciones, para mas tarde tomar la bandeja y meterla con prisa cerrando nuevamente la puerta. Sonrió, era una niña.**

**Eso lo golpeó fuertemente en el rostro, era una niña, y él un hombre mucho mayor, por mas que ella hubiese cumplido ya 18 años no dejaba de ser****un pequeña niña, la pequeña que el acuno en brazos por exactamente 16 años, y quitaba dos porque durante ese tiempo no se vieron. Ella había viajado, por cortesía de su tía kaede, a las afueras . Volviendo así resuelta para comprometerse con el afortunado y adinerado Kouga Taket amigo de la familia desde hacía algún tiempo. Kouga era un muchacho de 25 años, hijo de un comerciante muy conocido. Antes de irse pidió a kagome pensar su propuesta, la cual ella había rechazado antes de marcharse, no obstante al regresar no dudo en aceptar.**

**Cuando eso paso, su mundo se derrumbó fue allí cuando sus ojos la tomaron como una mujer y no como una niña, como una bellisima diosa y no como su inmaculada hija. Nunca más le pudo hablar igual o apreciarla siquiera del mismo modo. Allí se rompió el lazo padre e hija, de su parte claro, ya que ella nunca dijo o insinuó otra cosa. Él se mantuvo en silencio queriéndole despacio y de otro modo, aceptando que ya no podría jamas volverle a querer como si fuese de su sangre, pero cuando sentenciaron el día de su muerte, llamado por su mujer el día en que nuestra hija se casará no titubeo y se expuso a sus sentimientos. Así fue como en dos días vendió todo lo que le pertenecía y arregló con un antiguo amigo la compra de su nuevo hogar, un sitio bastante lejos, por no decir demasiado, bastaba con aclarar que tenía un viaje en barco.**

**Avecinando**** aquel lúgubre día y a pocos minutos de verla entrar por ese estrecho pasillo que te lleva a una esclavitud amorosa eterna, salió bajo la excusa de no soportar la tensión de ser el padre de la novia, vigilado por la clara mirada de su esposa, huyo de la escena. Una vez fuera se cambio de ropa y divisando el auto de la novia sin pensarlo dos veces a punta de escopeta y bajo un antifaz se la llevo. Ella no se resistió pero no evito llorar en silencio, espantada por el mal momento , no entendía quien se la llevaba y antes de arribar al barco la obligo a beber una vaso con un liquido que la indujo a un sueño que duro dos días. Al despertar ya estaban en la granja, y para mas detalles al verlo creyó que él la había ido a rescatar, pero su sorpresa fue mayor al él confesarse ante ella.**

**Lo único que recibió de kagome fue un acertado golpe en la entrepierna, y desde el piso verla arrastrar el vestido en su huida.**

**Los ojos de ella no volvieron a verle de esa forma tan dulce como cuando eran padre e hija, no, ella ahora lo odiaba, y dolía sentirlo, saberlo y mas que nada aceptarlo.**

**Llevaban 3 días en la granja de l****os cuales ella muy pocos minutos le dirigió la palabra.**

**Por lo cual su plan no estaba funcionando del todo, debía hacer más, debía hacerle comprender que ella también lo amaba aunque no lo supiese, era una tarea difícil, pero tendría éxito , lo sentía en la piel.**

**Se recostó en la puerta del establo esperando a que se****dignara a salir, y sabiendo lo terca que era su capricho tardaría unas semanas, pero el hambre es mas fuerte que cualquier bloqueo mental. La espera era la solución y teniendo la paciencia de un ermitaño no seria problema.**

**Kagome por otra parte se encontraba muy lejos de todo, seguro el idiota de su padre pensaba que se hallaba en aquel sucio establo, pues estaba equivocado, ni bien llenó su estómago y sabiendo que el estaba en el techo espiándole corto a tirones lo que sobraba de aquel llamativo vestido y lo hizo mas cómodo para su caminar, esperó a que se marchará y trabando la puerta desde adentro subió por las escaleras internas hacía el techo donde con una herradura de las tantas que había regadas por el cuarto golpeo algunas partes que ya estaban quebradas de la madera y se abrió paso, era pequeña asi que no tardo mucho en salir, sabía que en la parte posterior del establo había una escalera pues con ella su padre había subido. Así que simplemente bajo y se hecho a correr. No miró taras pues sabía que no la estaba siguiendo, corrió porque la adrenalina y excitación la invadían , y debía aprovechar pues no dudaría mucho.**

**Después de varios kilómetros se topo con una anciana que arrastraba unas bolsas , la ayudó sin preguntar y la mujer se dejó.**

**- kagome me llamo- se presentó una vez que la mujer la invito con un gesto a su hogar.**

**- soy kagura- la asió del brazo y la obligo a sentarse en un sillón- no preguntaré de que huyes, no acostumbro a preguntar.**

**kagome siseo por inercia**

**- lo mejor será que te escondas aquí.**

**- como lo sabe- cuestiono kagome**

**- una chica vestida de novia, toda sucia , es todo un espectáculo sino huyes de tu marido no sé de que lo haras, debes de haberte dado cuenta que casarte es un grave error**

**- no huyo de mi marido, pero por favor déjeme quedar- suplicó entrelazando las manos de la mujer**

**- una vez fui una novia fugitiva- relató al anciana caminando lentamente hacia un armario- mi novio era un joven muy rico sabes- prosiguio buscando entre los estantes- pero huí cuando supe que dormía con mi hermana y sólo se casaba conmigo porque me le parecía- le arrojo unas ropas, las cuales kagome tomó y agradeció con un ademán- cámbiate en aquel cuarto- le señalo una habitación- allí hay una cama puedes dormir tranquila**

**- gracias señora- se inclino en una reverencia.**

**- no es nada, solo dime que debo hacer si vienen por ti**

**Kagome vaciló**

**- esta bien, me haré la muda, es lo que mejor sé hacer.**

**La anciana no dudo en acoger a aquella muchacha pues le recordaba que ella una vez también fué joven.**

**- es mi padre- concluyó kagome mirándola fijamente, ella sonrió. No dijeron mas nada , la mujer no quiso atosigarla con preguntas. Le extendió una manta y se sentaron a la lumbre de la chimenea, la anciana arrojo dentro algunas ramas que tenía a mano y se quedaron cada una en un estado mental diferente. Kagome se llevó la ropa al pecho y se tragó el nudo de su garganta. No entendía como aquella mujer la dejo pasar a su casa sin siquiera averiguar de su vida. Pero si ella no preguntaba tampoco lo haría para no incomodarla. Las chispas del fuego se reflejaban en sus miradas, ambas lo miraban como si fuera algo mágico... quizás eso las llenaba, quizás compartir ese momento era lo que las llenaba. Ninguna lo sabía pero estaban juntas y aunque no supieran mucho la una de la otra. Lo mejor era quedarse así, conformarse.**

**continuara...**


	3. Capitulo Tercero

Prisionera

Capitulo tercero.

- Señorita kagura, porque todo lo que brilla es hermoso?- pregunto una niña tirando del saco de la mujer mientras miraban por una ventana unas cadenas de oro.

- no todo lo que brilla lo es mi niña- respondió tendiéndole la mano para empezar a caminar.

- yo creo que si- continuo bajando los ojos para mirar sus pies- las estrellas lo son- kagura la observó pensativa- el sol también- prosiguió dando saltos con un solo pie- los ojos de papá lo son también..

- te gustan los ojos de tu padre?- pregunto hastía

- si son como el color del fuego, brillan mucho cuando me ve jugar, y también cuando discute con mamá- se detuvo , kagura la jaló y ella no se movió.

- vamos Mina, debemos volver temprano tu madre se enojará si llegamos pasada la hora.

- también brillan de forma extraña cuando te mira a ti...

Kagura contemplo los ojos de la infanta, perdidos, lejanos, como buscando una respuesta en las baldosas del suelo. No contesto , se agacho hasta su altura y la atrajo en un abrazo de consuelo. No sabía de que la consolaba, pero un abrazo era algo que ella calificaba como curativo. Podía sanar el alma en instantes y brindaba una sensación que disipaba la soledad. La pequeña se aferro colocando su rostro en su pecho.

Despertó sobresaltada, bajo la mirada de su nueva huésped quien la contemplaba ciertamente conmovida, la mujer supo entonces que ella le había estado hablando en su estado de coma consciente se había quedado dormida frente al fuego y su espalda le rindió cuentas cuando intento ponerse de pie. Kagome la auxilio atrapándola entre sus brazos, gimió ante el espasmo y kagome simplemente la soltó al no saber de donde tomarla.

- ¿Cuanto tiempo me dormí?- interrogo la anciana agarrando las manos de kagome y mirándola fijamente.

- toda la noche

- con razón mi espalda se queja- arrugo el entrecejo

- la ayudaré- kagome le extendió la mano- solo dígame de donde tenerla- se acerco

- no te preocupes- rechazó su mano- seré una vieja, pero orgullo para levantarme me sobra- bromeo, apoyo el codo sobre el brazo del sillón y se empujo.

- no me molesta servirle de bastón- susurro kagome

- los bastones son para las ancianas!- grito fingiendo sentirse ofendida.

- lo siento- agacho la cabeza en forma de disculpa

- tonta- sonrió- debes tener hambre- caminó lentamente a la cocina seguida por la joven.

- déjeme entonces ser su cocinera- kagome la miro decidida mas la mujer no se opuso a su petitorio, le enseño a base de señas los lugares con cada cosa, y la observo con detalle. Era bella, tenía los ojos de un color almendra tostado profundos, como una laguna calma, un cabello largo y sumamente brilloso; azabache. Las cejas finas, la nariz respingada, las mejillas levemente de un sonrojadas. Su cuerpo esbelto, pequeño, hombros chicos y cintura estrecha. caderas a la medida. Era: _perfecta._

- ¿cuantos años tienes?- pregunto kagura llevando un bocado de comida a la boca.

- 18- contesto observándola comer.

-¿y tan joven te casas?- consultó pensativa

- esta es la edad en que se acostumbra en mi familia.

- ¿le quieres?

- como amigo, pero mejor que otros.

- ¿por qué no esperar el amor verdadero?

- eso no existe

La mujer la observo incrédula.- ¿no existe?- repitió en forma de pregunta, no es la respuesta que esperaba de una muchacha joven, la mayoría soñaba con su día, el día en que daría el sí para siempre.

- así es, eso es cosa de cuento de hadas.

- hace muchos años tampoco creía en el amor- narró la anciana - pero sabes un día me dí cuenta que no era que no creía, es que nunca comprendí que el amor es algo mas pequeño, no algo que imaginamos como enorme, sino como una partícula pequeña de polvo que te provoca un estornudo interno, una sensación extraordinaria. El amor no es rosa del todo, tiene sus matices, tiene sus propios conflictos. Es dulce y amargo, pero tantas texturas hacen de el un mar de sensaciones. Amar simplemente seria aburrido sino estuviera compuesto de tantas emociones.

Kagome entendió que esa mujer, no era anciana porque si.

Charlaron hasta pasada la mañana, kagome la ayudo en el aseo, con la ropa y en ordenar lo que seria su nueva habitación. La mujer jamás la cuestiono ni pregunto su procedencia. Pero a veces la pescaba apreciandola de forma lastimosa.

- como se llama tu padre- alcanzándole unas mantas para que tendiera su cama.

Kagome siguió con su labor, en silencio, sinceramente no quería hablar de él. Pero esa mujer la acogió sin preguntar es lo menos que le debía.

- Tashio, Inuyasha- finalizó su labor con los ojos fijos en la cama.

- Nombre fuerte

- si...- se quedó en silencio bajo la austera presencia de la mujer.

- sabes, no puedo soportar preguntar que paso

- es algo vergonzoso- se miraron

- vergonzoso para quien?- pregunto desentendida

- para mi

- los padres nos avergüenza de vez en cuando.

- no, no se trata simplemente de que me exhiba ante sus amigos como una hija trofeo.

- no sé que mas vergonzoso puede ser otra cosa

- el dijo que me amaba- agacho la mirada

- es normal, es tú padre

- no como usted piensa el quiere que le ame de igual manera, me rapto de mi boda para que me quedo con él

Kagura se exacerbo

- le dije que era vergonzoso

- no tienes tú porque avergonzarte, es él en todo caso quien debe

- dejo a mi madre, y me trajo a esta ciudad que ni siquiera sé donde.

- tampoco lo sé yo sabes, sino con gusto te diría como irte, pero he vivido aquí desde que tengo memoria, no conozco siquiera si existe un puerto o una terminal. Mi vida ha sido esta casa, que pertenecía a mi madre, y la tienda donde compro alimentos. Nunca trabaje y siempre vivi de la fortuna que aquí yacía, por ende no puedo decirte donde estamos porque ni siquiera yo lo sé.

- nunca se alejo mas que de estas paredes?

- jamás, como te dije anterior iba a casarme, pero no pienses que muy lejos de aquí, en la parroquia que esta rodeando la plaza, cuando se cancelo todo, fue mi hermana quien se caso con el que iba a ser mi marido, y se fueron de aquí. Desde allí me dedique únicamente a mi madre que ya era mayor y a la casa.

- ¿no esta cansada?

- soy una mujer grande, todo me cansa- sonrió

- quiero irme, no soporto esta presión, mi marido debe pensar que huí o algo peor, deben pensar que huí con él.

- no te apresures, deben saber que no tienes nada que ver.

- me temo que me juzguen, yo lo quería como a un padre, pero al verle como el me pidió de otra manera, sentí terror, él me cuidaba cuando niña, y yo lo cuidaba a él en recompensación cuando mi madre no estaba, me temo que se ha confundido.

- es normal que eso pase, a veces los hijos toman lugares que no deben

- dígame señora kagura, ¿que debo hacer?

- primero lo primero, habla con él

- ¿hablar? pero señora tengo miedo...

- ¿de que? es tu padre, debe comprender que lo que siente no es mas que una equivocación.

- no puedo, no lo entenderá.

- te quiere, lo hará

- no sé- se sentó sobre la cama.

- escucha si tienes miedo entonces hablaré yo.

- no puede, quiero quedarme aquí, con usted.

- no mi niña, no vivirás con una anciana que puede amanecer muerta, eso ya lo vivi yo, vé vive, habla con tu padre y vuelvan a sus vidas.

- no le prometo hacerlo, lo pensaré.

- me basta que una persona tan necia aunque sea me prometa pensarlo.

Ambas rieron , kagome prometió pensarlo y la anciana se conformo con aquello.

-.-

Por otra parte Inuyasha se había adentrado al establo a la fuerza, había roto la puerta a mazazos, se arrepintió luego , ya que arreglarlo le saldría dinero que no tenía.

Ya dentro la llamó y busco por cuanto rincón vio, pero no estaba , la muy desagradecida se había escapado. pero la pregunta era ¿ que tan lejos estaba?

- esa maldita- murmuro saliendo hecho una furia

Siempre se había caracterizado por ser sumiso, pero estaba lleno de cólera, no quería forzarla a nada pero se estaba ganando una reprimenda y ya no como hija, sino como mujer.

Se subió sobre su caballo sin ensillar y salio en su búsqueda si había escapado hace mucho, estaría lejos, pero si tenía suerte estaba simplemente en el pueblo. Al llegar no vio nada fuera de lo normal, pregunto a algunos comerciantes y les dio la descripción, pero nadie la vio paso por la plaza , tampoco allí estaba, la iglesia, el campo abandonado, el pequeño bar, nada, no estaba, entonces llegó el temor, ella se había marchado en un barco. Fue al puerto que estaba bastante lejos y preguntó allí por ella, pero nadie le había avistado.

Cansado y sin aliento comenzó la vuelta, poco a poco el cielo se fue acoplando a su sufrimiento y le acarició con lágrimas , se llevó una mano a la frente intentando correr sus cabellos que caían sobre sus ojos debido a la lluvia. Iba lento, puesto que andar sobre pelo era distinto a la montura en un caballo, no había mucha seguridad de esa manera. Así que lo menos que podía hacer ahora que garuaba era ir lentamente. Escuchó unos disparos a sus espaldas y se giro extrañado.

-¿ quien eres tú?- pregunto entrecerrando los ojos para ver mejor, la lluvia aumento

La persona que había disparado se sacó el sombrero liberando una enorme cantidad de cabello: era mujer. Ella sonrió prudente, gesticulando con su sombrero un saludo.

- nosotros la tenemos- dijo en un susurro el cual efectivamente había oído a la perfección por Inuyasha- si la quieres, sígueme- ofreció sin dejar de sonreír.

- como sé que la tienes- pregunto sin creerle.

- esto es de ella no?- le arrojo a los pies un crucifijo.

Lo tomo entre las manos y gruño molesto.

- puede ser de cualquiera- suspicaz

- kagome es un nombre poco común- señaló arrogante la mujer volviéndose a colocar el sombrero.

Se quedo en silencio, vencido, por un momento se sintió incapaz , frustrado por su culpa kagome, su hija, la mujer por la que había abandonado todo estaba en manos de quien sabe quien, apretó los puños abatido, no tenía forma de protegerse, ya que no traí consigo ningún arma, todo lo contrario, estaba mas indefenso que nunca.

- sígueme- reitero y él afirmo.

Cuando estaba por subir nuevamente al caballo ella con un ademán de cabeza negó.

- a pie- ordeno.

Dejo el caballo a su suerte y a pie siguió el andar de aquella mujer, miro nuevamente el collar de su mano , el dolor lleno su pecho, se sentía terrible, su capricho había excedido los limites, si tan solo no la hubiera traído aquí, ahora ella estaría aunque no fuese con él en un lugar mas seguro. No midió sus acciones al enceguecerse de la verdad que lo bañaba , amarla hubiese sido mejor aunque ella estuviere lejos, empero su hombría corrompió sus deseos, no tenía la fuerza para verla feliz en brazos que no fuesen lo suyos. Todo por un fantasía sumamente egoísta jamás le pregunto, siempre le ordenó, hasta este momento noto lo sucio que se percibía ser él, siendo un hombre que deseaba enamorarla como mujer, seguía tratandole como a una hija, hasta le exigió amarle. Estaba mal, no solo él en su cabeza, sino la situación. Jamás debió propasarse, confundir las cosas, Tendría que haberle hablado y preguntado. Pero no! él tuvo la magnifica idea de llevársela lejos, solo para el. Codicioso; esa palabra era poca para una persona de su índole, él no era un codicioso simplemente era mucho mas.

Se maldijo en todos los idiomas y solo le quedó rezar porque ella estuviera bien. Quizás dios se apiade y le perdone haberse enamorado de su hija. Pero no contaba con ello, dios no era humano, no sentía el deseo de la carne, el cual es una prueba para los humanos. De todos modos no le quedaba mas que creer. Creer es lo único que no vendió para estar con ella, ya que lo que lo mantenía vivo era creer que ella un día le querría igual.

Continuará.


	4. Capitulo Cuarto

**Gracias por los comentarios. Aqui les dejo el cuarto capitulo. No se preocupen ya llegara el lemon.**

**Prisionera 4**

**Capitulo Cuarto**

* * *

La mujer que le guiaba se paro a unos metros esperándole El cielo había parado de llorar y el calor era un enemigo que no daba tregua. Se limpio el sudor de la frente con la palma de mano y por segunda vez cruzaron miradas, cuando estuvieron cerca la mujer le arrojo una cantimplora con agua.

- sino tomas morirás- advirtió severa

- no eres mi madre- reprocho abriéndola y bebiendo deprisa.

- quizás si lo fuera te enamoradas también de mi.

Se quedó en silencio. _Tuché_

- como supiste de nosotros- interrogo devolviendole la cantimplora

- no es difícil cuando eres una caza recompensas, ofrecen mucho por tu cabeza

- ¿quién ofrece eso?- exaltado

- varias personas, entre ellas tu mujer- sonrió

Su boca se curvo en una mueca llena de tristeza, se lo merecía, seguro le buscaban por secuestro, por adulterio, y por muchas otras cosas mas. Los ojos de la joven que lo guiaba se ensombrecieron al mirar nuevamente el camino, faltaban unos metros y llegarían a destino. Soplo un cabello que se asomo por sus ojos , y dio nuevamente con el pie la orden a su caballo para seguir. El hombre tras suyo volvió a la realidad y le siguió.

* * *

- El cielo es azul, ¿por qué papi?

- ¿quieres una explicación aburrida o una divertida?

- divertida!- grito yendo a sentarse sobre su regazo.

- Un día una princesa fue encerrada en una nube por una anciana que envidiaba sus riquezas, desde allí miraba pasar a los caballeros mas valientes y bellos que sus ojos jamás vieron, siempre les gritaba y les pedía que la rescaten pero nunca nadie la oía, de a poco la princesa fue perdiendo las esperanzas y cada vez que lloraba sus lagrimas teñían el cielo- la niña miraba a su padre completamente entusiasmada- pero un día un joven la escucho, el muchacho era un campesino pero tuvo las agallas como para subirse a la copa de los árboles e intentar alcanzarla. Se paso noches y días inventando artefactos para poder rescatarla, pero un día sin mas la nube desapareció y la princesa cayo precipitadamente al suelo, ante de que se golpee el joven la tomo en brazos y vivieron felices para siempre- sonrió

- eso no explica el color del cielo

- ese color celeste, son las lágrimas de la joven que aún permanecen allí, y cada vez que recuerda lo sucedido el cielo llora.

- ¿por eso llueve?

- si , así es.

- Kagome, Inuyasha a cenar.

- Vamos tu madre nos espera- la tomo de la mano y caminaron.

* * *

- Despierta- Se escuchó a lo lejos, una voz suave le recorrió la espina en una sacudida interna.

- es temprano aún- respondió la persona a la que intentaban despertar.

- debes despertar- repitió la voz ahora en un tono mas severo

- no quiero

- vamos kagome- dijo la voz

Cuando abrió los ojos su boca la acompaño para gritar, él estaba allí, frente a ella, mejor dicho sobre ella, teniéndole prisionera, como cuando la rapto, de la misma forma en que la llevo lejos ahora estaba allí haciéndole vivir una pesadilla, sintió el cuerpo débil, ¿se estaría por desmayar?, canalizo toda su fuerza e intento moverlo. Pero era pesado y sus brazos débiles, él la contemplo tiernamente y le acarició el rostro.

- tranquila- susurro y por primera vez en días kagome se detuvo a observarlo, el que estaba allí no era el hombre que la había mantenido cautiva, sino su padre. Entonces lo abrazó con fuerza, temerosa, como una niña que se pierde y al ver una persona conocida se arroja a sus brazos. Él no esperaba aquella reacción pero la apretó contra su pecho , casi la perdió , por sus descuidos, por su egoísmo, por su estúpido amor.

- perdóname- suplico alejándola buscando sus ojos. Ambos estaban ahora arrodillados, Ella se alejo, pero al mirar sus manos se llevó una gran sorpresa- no es nada- la tranquilizo viendo que ella descubrió sus heridas.

- como que no es nada- se giro tras el- que sucedió

- te raptaron cuando ibas con una anciana según supe- se sentó en el suelo, ella lo imito, te trajeron hasta aquí y a mi de igual forma cuando te fuí a buscar. Pude contra ellos eran tres- sonrió- la mujer escapo.

Kagome entonces llamó a los recuerdos, claro, se llevo una mano a la cabeza, le habían dado un golpe cuando ella se quejo ante los maleantes, una acción valiente, pero nada eficaz, luego recordó que mientras veía todo en cámara lenta y se la llevaban la anciana había quedado regada en el suelo.

- Kagura- dejo escapar con apenas un hilo de voz

- quien es Kagura- pregunto arrastrándose para apoyarse en una pared

- es la mujer con la que estuve todo este tiempo- se acerco a él- es una anciana- concluyo inspeccionando ahora las heridas , no tenía nada allí para curarlo. Lo único que pudo hacer es verificar que no fuesen graves. Cuando comprobó que todo era externo apaciguo sus impetus.

- nos están buscando- dijo Inuyasha tomándole la mano.

-¿Quién?

- los caza recompensas

- ¿por qué?

- según veo, quieren deshacerse de nosotros, no vinieron a llevarnos, hay algo mas detrás.

- ¿por qué querrían matarnos?

- alguien les pago para eso.

Kagome apretó los puños, no tenía sentido lo que él decía, en todo caso los estaban buscando, a ella para salvarla y él para castigarle Lo miró afligida, se había comportado de forma indebida pero no quería que lo lastimen, después de todo era su padre. OH! Esa palabra le quebró el alma cuando la pronunció, se pregunto porque y detallandolo más entendió que ahora que le miraba con mas detalle era un hombre guapo. Estaba sucio debido a la pelea, pero sus ojos tras la tierra eran dorados, como el mismo sol, sus cejas eran gruesas, masculinas, sus labios hinchados por la riña eran sutilmente adecuados para su rostro. Era un hombre muy bello, pero no quitaba que era de su sangre. Sacudió la cabeza y le habló:

- vamos, antes que esa mujer que huyo diga donde estamos.

Abrió los ojos que mantenía cerrados por el dolor y toma la mano de la joven.

-¿ no prefieres que los caza recompensas te devuelvan a tu casa?

- tal vez si, pero no quiero que te maten.- lo tomo bajo el hombro y lo ayudó a caminar.

- ¿por qué?- pregunto sin entender.

- si es verdad lo que dices, aunque te entregue nos mataran a ambos, primero averiguaremos si es verdad, y luego nos separaremos , cada uno por su lado- salieron del lugar.

- esta bien- fue lo único que dijo Inuyasha, se conformaba con tenerla cerca ahora y si ella quería entregarlo, era su suerte debía aceptarla.

Salieron de lo que vendría a ser un granero y comenzaron a caminar, él señalo un camino poco habitual para no ser encontrados. Kagome no dudo ya que era la mejor elección, pero tampoco podían elegir un camino muy largo porque no tenía certeza de si Inuyasha resistiría. Se tapo la boca avergonzada, lo había llamado por su nombre, Inuyasha la miro de forma extraña al verla actuar así, ella sonrió argumentando haberse tragado un insecto, él también rió, iban lento, pero kagome distinguió a lo lejos una choza, así que le dijo a él que la espere mientras veía si había gente que los ayude. Lo dejó apoyado sobre una roca y corrió con fuerza, pero al llegar sus dudas cesaron, estaba deshabitada. Fue en busca de él sabiendo que debían quedarse allí pues tampoco podrían volver a la casa que su padre había comprado para tenerla cautiva pues sabrían que irían allí.

- necesitas dormir- dijo ella acomodando algunas de las pocas cosas que había allí. Tiro una frazada de aspecto poco favorable al piso y le indico acostarse.- iré por unos leños- señaló observando la pequeña salamandra que había.

- esta bien- obedeció y la observo marcharse. Kagome actuaba extraño, sería que habría entendido lo que el decía, o simplemente tramaba entregarlo. Se quedo allí con sus pensamientos, ahogado en dolor, la sangre había cesado pero el dolor persistía Cerro los ojos lentamente, guardando en su corazón aquella dulce sonrisa por la que dejo todo, tal vez había cometido un error, pero no se arrepentía. Ahora todo quedaba en manos de kagome.

Se fue durmiendo poco a poco esperando que regrese. El vacío y el silencio eran enemigos de quien espera. Pero no se apresuró a conjeturar porque tardaba tanto. Cuando escuchó sus pasos se tranquilizo y dio la orden a su cuerpo a que cediera al sueño. Lo último que vio fue a ella entrar con dos hombres y una mujer. Pero no pudo hacer nada, era demasiado tarde...

Continuará...


	5. Capitulo Quinto

_**Gracias por los comentarios, me dan mucho animo! gracias en serio :)**_

* * *

_**Prisionera.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo Quinto**_

* * *

_- Papi, papi_

_- ¿kagome?_

_- papi, despierta_

_- ¿qué sucede? ¿por qué gritas?_

_- creo que algo malo le pasa a rayitas_

_- ¿qué le pasa?_

_- no se ven a verlo, no me responde_

* * *

_- kagome..._

_- ¿qué pasa papi?, ¿por qué no me mira?, ¿por qué no hace así con las patas? - la niña acarició al pequeño animal pero éste no se movía._

_- kagome me temo que rayitas esta dormido_

_- ¿dormido?_

_- kagome; a veces los animales que están muy viejos se duermen, y no vuelven a despertar_

_- ¿qué quieres decir papi? si rayitas a penas tiene 5 años_

_- kagome los animales no cumplen con nuestra edad, no importa si tiene 5 u 8, para ellos eso es viejo_

_- ¿no despertara?_

_- me temo que no..._

_Esa noche la niña lloro en sus brazos sin consuelo._

* * *

- ¿tienes algo que darnos por llevarlos?- pregunto el hombre mas alto

- no tengo mucho, pero mis joyas valen.

- esta bien, no te preocupes, no lo hacemos por el dinero, te pedimos el dinero por el costo de alquilar una carreta, y los medicamentos, haremos el trabajo, pero pasar por la frontera no es fácil- acotó ahora la mujer que vestía con ropas blancas.

- no importa, tenemos que curarlo primero- dijo kagome mirando de reojo a Inuyasha herido- y luego podremos cruzar sin ser vistos.

* * *

Cuando la oyó suspirar entendió que era demasiado tarde. Sus manos ya se estaban paseando por todo su cuerpo, desde las piernas hasta la punta de su nuca, las caricias eran suaves, engreídas, sabias .. él tenía la experiencia suficiente como para saber donde tocar, donde morder, donde besar... Su lengua se paseo por la comisura de su boca disfrutando del sabor de sus rojos labios, terminando con un beso lleno de vehemencia y desespero, ella no se quejo por la brusquedad, mas coloco sus manos sobre su espalda clavandole las uñas en un plañido desgarrador repleto de placer, él la aferro de las nalgas y ella se agarro con las piernas de su cintura. La blusa color rosa molestaba asi que la arranco sin importarle donde terminaría, teniendo el permiso de sus ojos acaricio sus senos con dulzura, quitó de un tirón el brazier y se detuvo a admirar la juventud ante sus ojos, beso sus pechos , los lamió mordisqueo, y succiono lentamente apreciando cada gemido que la joven dejaba escapar . La colocó nuevamente en la cama y bajo con la boca hasta su ombligo, allí dejo un sin fin de dulces besos, ella solo se retorcía en una suplica silenciosa por más...

- eres hermosa...- pronuncio con delicadeza, provocando que a la joven se le erizara la piel

ella lo miro con dulzura- despierte señor- dijo de repente

- ¿qué? ¿quién es?- pregunto sin comprender.

- soy doctora , tranquilo- dijo mientras terminaba de limpiar las heridas de su espalda y le veía abrir los ojos.

- ¿y Kagome?- se quiso levantar

- fue en busca de unas medicinas que le encargue junto a mis dos hijos- lo detuvo- quédese quieto sino no se va a curar.

Inuyasha obedeció - ¿cómo es que ...?

- cuando fue por leños anteriormente se cruzo con uno de mis hijos y tras ayudarla a cortar madera, le contó por lo que estaban pasando, así que siendo mi hijo un experto en la zona decidió ayudarla, para que escapen claro.

- ah...

- los ayudaremos, tranquilo.

- gracias...- susurro

- de nada, dígame ¿cómo es que terminaron aquí, pues veo que ni siquiera son de la zona?

- un viaje- mintió

- padre e hija, que bello- sonrió- me alegra , ¿sabe?, ya no hay padres como usted.

No supo que decir, pues claro que no había padres como él, se sintió un degenerado, tan solo recordar el sueño se dio asco de si mismo. Observo de reojo a la mujer que lo curaba, según calculo tendría unos cuarenta y cinco.

- ¿ cómo se llama?- pregunto ella sabiendo que él también estaba por hacer lo mismo.

- Tashio, Inuyasha ¿usted?

- Takesda Sango- dió por terminada su labor alejándose.

- ¿ qué edad tienen sus hijos?- recordando que ambos irían con kagome

- tranquilo , son jóvenes educados, 18 y 20

- no es por nada...

- no claro,es su padre, son celos de padre- se sentó en una silla, Inuyasha la imito solo que en la cama.

Claro pensó Inuyasha, celos de padre, NO claro que no lo eran, eran celos de hombre, de un hombre que cela a su hembra, a lo que es de su propiedad, recordando las escenas de sus sueños entendió que quizás en algún momento de su viaje, kagome... su kagome... podría haber experimentado el sexo. La sangre le hirvió de tan solo pensar que otras manos tocaron, besaron y clamaron esas tierras virginales como propias. Tal vez Kouga... tal vez por eso ella quería casarse ambos habían...

Se mordió la lengua y bajo la austera mirada de la doctora se recostó nuevamente boca abajo, El sueño comenzó a vencerlo nuevamente y se quedo con la idea de que su hija ya no era virgen, le dolía pero era un ciclo natural. Después de todo él había disfrutado también de la compañía de las mujeres...

* * *

Fue temprano cuando despertó, el día anterior fue confuso. Analizando todo entendió que ahora estaban en otra choza, pues en la que se había dormido por primera vez , no se encontraba en condiciones tan pulcras como la de ahora, además aquella casa no poseía cama, recordó haberse dormido sobre una mal oliente colcha y ahora estaba sobre una suave, con perfume. Se giró hacía una lado y noto que no estaba solo. Sentada en una silla estaba Kagome, cociendo. La admiró en silencio. Su rostro reflejaba seriedad, definitivamente; no era la niña de antes.

- nunca supe explicarte sobre la muerte...- susurro tapándose el rostro con el antebrazo

Kagome lo miro en silencio.

- nunca pude explicarte porque un animal envejece mas que un humano...- continuo

- no importa, hiciste mucho por mi cuando niña

- nunca pude explicarte porque rayitas murió...

- eso ya no interesa..- dejando por un segundo su labor para mirarle.

- pues te interesaba, no comiste por una semana, y casi te enfermas

- era niña, no entendía el porque de muchas cosas - volviendo a enhebrar la aguja

- sigues siéndolo, porque no has entendido mis sentimientos de hombre- enfrentándola con la mirada.

- no es que no los entienda- se levantó- no los acepto

- tampoco lo hacía yo- se sentó

- ¿y por qué lo hiciste ahora? ¿cuándo me iba a casar?- lo desafió ahora acercándose

- porque supe que te arrancarían de mi, que no volvería a verte nunca jamas, cuando te fuiste esos dos años sabía que volverías , entendí que eras parte de mi, y no como la niña que tapaba sino como la mujer que me cocinaba, esos dos años me enseñaron que podía quererte mas de lejos que cerca, porque por lo menos así nadie me vería como un depravado, hablar de ti cuando no estabas era mas dulce que hacerlo cuando si lo hacías De esa forma todos me veían como un padre preocupado y no como una acosador.

- las cosas que hacia eran una forma de llenar el vació que mama dejaba ya que ella nunca estaba ni para ti , ni para nosotros...

- y yo apreciaba el gesto

- no pretendí confundir las cosas

- no lo hiciste, esto es algo que iba a pasar.

- ¿por qué lo dices?- pregunto confundida.

- porque siempre te he amado desde alguna forma; como padre, como protector, como maestro, como amigo, como hombre..

- no sé si eso suena terrible, o bello

- ambiguo

- sera mejor que descanses- volviéndose a la puerta.

- rayitas murió porque era un animal, y es parte de la vida.

- eso ya lo sé.

- entonces entiende; que todo en la vida es parte de ella

- quieres decir ¿qué esto es un capricho de la vida y no tuyo?

- digo que deberías ver mejor las cosas y no como te la plantean los demás, no porque te digan que algo sea malo debe serlo realmente

- quieres decir ¿qué debo simplemente olvidar todo lo que mi padre hizo por mi y dormir con este hombre que dice amarme?

- digo que debes mirarme mejor, con otros ojos y aprender que en la vida a veces no vemos lo que tenemos mas cerca

- ¿quieres tanto que me enamore de ti?

- quiero que me quieras aunque sea de nuevo como padre.

- eso ya lo hago...

- no mientras, veo el temor, la ira, el sin fin de sentimientos oscuros al rededor

- termina con esta estupidez!

- perfecto acabaremos con esto, volveremos a la ciudad!- exclamó

- y ¿los caza recompensas?

- ¿no es eso lo que quieres? ¿qué nos vayamos? y ¿volver a tu vida con tu matrimonio?=

- si volvemos ahora no averiguaremos quien nos mando a matar.

- ¿crees en lo que te dije?

- si, aun creo en ti.

- ¿ has dormido con kouga?- cuestiono repentinamente

Kagome lo miro incrédula

- ¿has dormido con él!? Carajo!- Inuyasha se paró bruscamente y la tomo por los hombros

- eso no es algo que te incumba- soltándose

- responde ,maldita!- la sacudió

Se quedo en silencio.

- eres una cualquiera- termino de decir para volverse a la cama.

- es mi vida- respondió simplemente acomodándose la ropa- tú no eres nadie

- si soy!- grito absorto- soy el estúpido que te enseño mil cosas sobre la vida, el que te crió, el que te quiso mas que nadie, soy el maldito que ruega por una migaja de tu amor!- se sentó

Kagome no lo miró, solamente salió.

Inuyasha se quedo sentado, esperando que regrese, se había pasado del límite, un límite que ya había sobrepaso al llevársela un límite que había pasado cuando le dijo lo que sentía, un límite que ahora; lo estaba llevando a su propia debacle.

* * *

continuará...


	6. Capitulo Sexto

**Gracias por los mensajes amigos. He aquí un poco mas de lemon ;)**

* * *

**Prisionera**

* * *

**Capitulo Sexto**

* * *

Nuevamente los sucesos de la noche anterior se habían vuelto confusos, no supo si la conversación con kagome fue real, o si esa fantasía de tenerla en la cama lo había sido. Recordó lo acontecido la suavidad de su piel, su rostro representando placer, sus labios rojos debido a la excitación sus turgentes pechos en sus manos...No soportando las imágenes su virilidad hizo acto de presencia. Alarmando al dueño de la erección y a una mujer que cuidaba de él.

- no se preocupe, mis hijos también amanecen así- tranquilizo Sango; que en ese momento era la encargada de cuidarlo.

- no inventaré excusas,usted ya sabe las razones - se sentó

- no necesita hacerlo, tampoco debe dar explicaciones- empezó a mezclar unas hiervas.

- los hombres somos de la cama- razonó en voz alta

- si, eso parece- acotó ella prosiguiendo con su labor

- antes no tenía estos problemas- refiriéndose a su miembro.

- cuando se esta lejos del hogar se extraña no solo la lumbre, hay un lugar especial para cada cosa- sonrió recordando unas viejas anécdotas.

- no crea- melancólico- no había muchos lugares donde refugiar mi alma y mi corazón.

- no siempre debe ser un lugar físico- se detuvo a mirarlo- a veces puede ser un animal, un objeto, o simplemente un hijo- lo miro expectante.

Él empezó a reír sin mediciones, ella lo observo calmada.

- no tardo en darse cuenta- exclamó compungido

- soy mujer, madre, doctora, pero no ingenua.

- ¿como lo supo?

- las miradas, las palabras justas, los ojos de ella, es fácil atar cabos cuando la mente es retorcida.

- ¿entonces su mente es retorcida?

- cuando te ha sucedido si- se quedo en silencio. Inuyasha la imitó, pues después de semejante confesión; consideró que el silencio era el mejor aliado en esas instancias.

Él la miró de soslayo, ella tenía los ojos puestos en él, no supo interpretarle; No sabía si le miraba con odio, temor o simplemente ningún sentimiento.

- también fue mi padre- dijo ella sin dejar de mirarlo.

- lo... lo siento- miro hacia otro lado.

- no debe, después de todo yo llamé al tema- volviendo a su labor.

El clima se había puesto tenso para Inuyasha quien no sabía como retomar un tema o mirarla siquiera. Sango se acerco con todo preparado y le ordenó girarse, así lo hizo.

- no.. no le hice nada- se justifico sintiendo el frió en su espina dorsal.

- lo sé...

- ¿cómo?¿ pensé que usted...

- no, he visto con que ojos le mira , entiendo que en usted hay amor, y no simplemente morbo.

Se quedaron en silencio.

- mi padre no me amaba- sonrió con melancolía- por eso me ultrajo

- yo no le he tocado ni un pelo- reiteró nervioso

- lo sé, sino ella no estaría tan preocupada porque se sane.

- ella... ella ¿dijo eso?

- a veces no es necesario hablar...

- kagome es la única persona que ha estado conmigo mas veces de las que recuerdo, pero quiero aclararle que no es mi hija; la crié como tal, pero ella es hija de otro hombre.

- tenía esa duda, no se parecen mucho.

- no, yo la conocí cuando bebe, su madre era joven y debía casarse con alguien para no quedar su nombre manchado; debido al abandono del hombre con quien tuvo a kagome, yo era un viejo amigo de ella; la amaba así que decidimos que para darle una buena vida al bebe debíamos contraer nupcias, y así lo hicimos. Eso no significaba que mi mujer me amase igual, ella me tomo como esposo porque luego de ser madre muy pocos se atreven a casarse con una mujer así. Yo tenía 19 cuando, nos casamos y la pequeña kagome a penas un año, siempre la ame y cuide, pero un día entendí que el amor muta.

- nunca comprenderá; porque para ella usted es su padre

- lo sé... pero cuando se estaba por casar no pude tolerarlo..

- y la rapto...

- si- arrepentido- siento tanto el daño que le hice...- apretó los puños

- ¿le dijo todo esto?

- no ha querido oírme.

- si hablase usted más con la verdad y no tanto con el sentimiento le apuesto que ella le entendería...

* * *

Del otro lado de la puerta Kagome había oído la historia sin perder detalle. No se preocupó , ni sorprendió, nunca había entendido porque todos sus hermanos tenían el cabello plata y ella negro, porque ella tenía ojos oscuros y sus hermanos no, al querer convencerse de que todas era ideas suyas se justifico asi misma argumentando que ella era la mas parecida a su madre, con eso logro callar a su mente que siempre le gritaba que algo no anda bien. Apretó contra su pecho la ropa que había terminado de cocer; era una camisa que uno de esos amables jóvenes le habían prestado para que su padre se vistiese. La habría arreglado ya que tenia algunos agujeros pero con su magia había solucionado aquel inconveniente; y es que para las labores del hogar ella hacía magia..

Salió de aquel lugar y comenzó a caminar por el bosque; su cerebro no tenía espacio para mas información, ya no quería saber mas verdades aunque les quedaba averiguar por una; ¿quien los habría mandado a matar?, esa incógnita no tenía una respuesta, debía buscar, debía entender .. algo que últimamente se volví aun desafío.

- señorita- la llamó un joven de ojos azules y cabello negro.

- joven kohaku...

- señorita ¿qué hace por aquí?, lo mejor será que vuelva a la cabaña...

- no podía, su madre estaba atendiendo a mi padre

- hubiese esperado a fuera, si sigue caminando sin mirar puede terminar peor que su padre.

Kagome no entendió a que se refería, pero luego vio porque Kohaku le advertía, con su pie mantenía cautiva una serpiente que si kagome seguía caminando acabaría por mordiéndola.

- gracias... - se limito a decir

- será buena para la cena- levantó el pie y la tomo.

- les debo mucho- le sonrió

- no nos debe nada, nuestra madre nos enseño a ayudar.

- su madre es una gran mujer.

- desde que murió mi padre, ella se ha esforzado mas por ayudar.

- entiendo... ¿le extrañan?

- en demasía, era un gran hombre, doctor también...- en un arból y con un cuchillo clavo a la serpiente.

- siempre ayudando, que hermosa vida...

- muy bella, cuando se tiene a quien ayudar- la miro sonriente.

Kagome se sonrojo, Kohaku se acerco y le acarició el rostro, kagome no se quejo ni se alejo, simplemente se dejo, era bello sentirse querida, pues con kouga las veces que estuvo de esta manera habían sido irrumpidas siempre. Kohaku se deleito con su belleza, sus ojos eran grandes, expresivos, dulces, sus labios rojos, a medida para su hermosa cara. La vio cerrar los ojos en una clara aceptación de sus caricias, y sin preguntar la beso, lento, suave, paso su lengua por sus cerrados labios y pidió permiso para pasar, kagome se lo dio sin preámbulos después de todo tampoco podía resistirse, desde que se conocieron ella sintió algo extraño, algo nuevo... Su adolescente cuerpo clamaba por ser explorado y cuando noto que kohaku quería ser quien se animaría a tal tarea, una alegría algo extraña la embriago, sería que...¿se había enamorado?, no se contesto, pues su mente no estaba calculando cosas, quería mas, mucho más. Las manos de kohaku no tardaron en aferrarse a su cintura, y lentamente comenzó a acariciar la zona, expandiendo los limites poco a poco , cuando rozo los bordes de sus senos , un suspiro se ahogo en los labios de él, la excitación de él se notaba a leguas, y kagome con temor quiso tocar eso duro que le chocaba contra la entrepierna. Con sus delicados dedos rozo la virilidad de aquel joven y al escucharlo gemir se apresuro a tocarla nuevamente. Él grito por lo bajo y empezó a besar con desespero su cuello. Kagome le permitió y él se deleito bajando hasta llegar a el nacimiento de sus pechos. Aquel escote no mostraba mucho pero sutilmente se sabía lo que abajo había. Desabrocho la camisa que el mismo le había prestado ya que no tenía mucha ropa, y con delicadeza beso su seno izquierdo, kagome gritó de placer, aquella sensación tan inquietante le bajo hasta su zona intima. Kohaku no se detuvo por eso, estaba mas excitado que jamás en su vida. Apretó con sus labios el pezón y succiono desesperadamente de el. Kagome volvió a gemir con mas intensidad sentía la tensión sobre su entrepierna .. deseaba más, aún más. Kohaku no evitó plañir cuando la pequeña mano se metió dentro de su pantalón y acarició su miembro en carne. El ambiente sexual estaba por explotar, se miraron a los ojos en complicidad, pero cuando se estaban por besar nuevamente kohaku se alejo de repente esquivando agilmente un puño que paso frente a él...

- maldito- gruño Inuyasha quien había estado presente ante tal suceso.

- señor- dijo kohaku quien habría esquivado el golpe por instinto

Inuyasha dirigió sus ojos a kagome, no dijo nada, pero la tomo de la mano y se la llevo a la cabaña.

La arrastro con toda la furia que lo gobernaba, la odiaba, la aborrecía la quería matar, la muy puta se había querido acostar con ese idiota campesino !, la ira estaba sometiendo a su dueño e Inuyasha no evitaba escucharla.

Cuando estuvieron dentro la arrojo a una esquina sin delicadeza y ella cayo de rodillas mirando al suelo. Él cerró la puerta y la trabó con una silla.

Ella no lo miró, él tampoco lo hacía.

Mantenían cada uno , una mirada que expresaba, desde dolor, hasta furia.

- ¿ por qué? ´- pregunto él ahora dolido

ella no contesto.

- ¿por qué? - reiteró ahora golpeando con su puño la puerta

- ¿ qué quieres que te diga?- kagome lo enfrento con los ojos repletos de lágrimas.

- ¿por qué?- volvió a preguntar acercándose ahora y agachándose a su lado

- porque soy humana!- le grito sin importarle- porque tenía ganas- continuó- es mi cuerpo, es mi vida, es mi egoísta placer!

- ¿por qué?... - se preguntó ahora él mismo

Kagome lo miro sin comprender- ¿qué es lo que quieres?

- quiero que me quieras...

- yo ya te quiero, como mi padre

- yo no quiero eso

- no tengo otros ojos para tí.

- ¿y para con él? ¿si no?

- él me lleva 2 años!, no 18!

- él no tiene la experiencia que yo si.

- no quiero un hombre que ha dormido con ciento de mujeres, prefiero uno que aprenda conmigo, no que me enseñe lo que ya sabe...

-déjame convenserte de que yo soy al que amas

- yo te amo; como a mi padre.

- pero te dije que no quería eso.

- no puedo darte más.

- entonces déjame demostrarte lo que un hombre con experiencia puede hacer...- le acerco la mano al rostro.

- ¿tu capricho reae en dormir conmigo?

- en hacerte ver cuanto te amo.

- si lo que quieres saciar es al demonio de tus pantalones, déjame decirte que si solo quieres tener sexo puedes tranquilamente llamar a la madre de kohaku

Inuyasha la miró incrédulo.

- ¿quieres irte a dormir con ese?- cuestiono de la nada.

- lo prefiero a contigo.

- vete entonces- se levantó y saco la silla- vete!- le grito abriendo la puerta.

Kagome no lo miró, se alzó y comenzó a caminar a la salida pero antes de llegar, Inuyasha la tomo por la muñeca y la abrazó. Ella quedó en silencio y la incomodad la embargó. Sintió un deseo extraño, uno que no parecía real. Se quiso zafarse pero él la apretó contra si y la tomo por el rostro, se miraron por eternos segundos, ella no entendía que pasaba, él estaba cumpliendo con sus sueños. Y por fin después de tanto dolor la beso. Ella se quedo así, sin saber que hacer, sin saber como correr, empujo con sus antebrazos para salir pero él le ganaba en fuerza y la hacía mas con él. Su lengua no preguntó a diferencia de Kohaku y se adentró. Entendió así la diferencia; entre uno que sabe, y uno inexperto. Volvió a empujar con fuerza y por fin Inuyasha cedió.

- ahora si vete- le ordeno- ve a dormir con él, mañana verás que un hombre que sabe, vale mas que uno que apenas puede controlar sus pantalones...

Kagome corrió sin mirar atrás, perseguida por la mirada de su padre quien no soportaba las ganas de ir tras ella. Pero así debía ser. Kagome también debía experimentar otras cosas. No podía obligarla, pero se había dado el lujo de besarle y sabía mejor que en sus sueños. La esperaría, pues sabía que volvería... No era por presumir pero la tentación era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa...

* * *

Continuará...


	7. Capitulo Séptimo

**Gracias por los mensajes, perdón por el tiempo**

* * *

**Prisionera**

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

* * *

Era de madrugada y aun no dormía, aguardaba su regreso con anhelo, sabía que de ese beso no podría escapar, la seguiría hasta el final de los tiempos, acarició sus labios por inercia, estaba en lo correcto; ella tenía mejor sabor que en sus sueños...

Escuchó el movimiento de la perilla y sonrió:

- era de saberse- murmuro

- ¿kohaku está aquí?

Inuyasha miró a la dueña de la voz y sintió el frió calarse en su cuerpo. Si kohaku no estaba significaba que...

- ¿hace cuanto no lo encuentra?- preguntó ahora colocándose una chaqueta que había sido proporcionada por la misma Sango

- como dos horas...- meditó- ¿Kagome?

- ella tampoco está...- se apresuró a ir hacía la puerta

- ¿tienes idea de dónde están?- lo siguió

- no de donde, pero si de que están haciendo- empezó a correr. Sango se quedó mirándolo sin comprender, pero aunque corriese no lo alcanzaría.

* * *

Kagome se deleito de besos y caricias bajo el comando de Kohaku, entendió que ese dolor en su estómago no era más que su cuerpo avistando lo inminente; se había enamorado. No muy lejos de escapar de tal sensación, se internó en el bosque guiada por aquel joven de mirada inocente, lo siguió sin pensarlo. Y es que estar allí había sido lo mejor que podría haberle sucedido.

Rememoró el beso que su padre le había proporcionado y se sintió sucia. Necesitaba sacar ese sabor, que si bien era dulce, el saber que venía de su padre le brindaba molestia, en el alma y el corazón.

Y es que al besarla algo se encendió, descubrió lo que quería evitar sentir; que quizás le había agradado. ademas de haber sentido cosas mas allá de la inocencia ,a diferencia de Kohaku ese beso llevaba un algo que no sabría decir.

Apretó la mano de su acompañante, en respuesta él se giró.

- ¿falta mucho?- cuestionó kagome

- en el cordón de las montañas hay varias cuevas.

Kagome lo detuvo y le dio un prolongado y dulce beso empero eso no quitó el sabor de sus labios, tal vez ir mas lejos... pensó.

Kohaku se alejó y siguió en su tarea de guiarla. Aún le dolía la entrepierna. Debía saciar aquello que su cuerpo le clamaba; estar dentro de esa hermosa mujer. Y por lo que su instinto le decía ella quería lo mismo.

Inuyasha por otro lado corría por el bosque, cegado, odioso, se maldijo, esa maldita se había escapado con ese mocoso, y si no creía mal ya estarían por .. Se detuvo... ¿y que ganaba tendiéndola? si después de todo él le dio el permiso, si después de todo él la llevo a tomar esa decisión. Se volvió sobre sus pasos, pero nuevamente la sangre le hirvió.

Kagome estaba sedienta de más, deseaba que kohaku siguiera con lo que empezó. Cuando hubieron llegado él no esperó y se arrojo sin delicadeza alguna besandole cuanto pedazo de piel expuesto pudiese, y ella se dejo, simplemente porque quería.

Pero esa imagen, ese rostro prohibido, esa llama que desprendía ahora no menguaba en fuerzas, necesitaba quitar todo rastro de lo que jamás debió existir. Entender que eso en su estomago no era más que un simple dolor por hambre, Kohaku no despertaba en ella lo que estaba queriendo que despierte. O mejor dicho lo que despertó otra persona. Atendió a su llamado cuando el aflojo el agarre y se separó por un segundo para mirarle. Ella ya no estaba en ese plano, ni siquiera estaba participando del juego sexual al que la estaba arrastrando.

- ¿qué sucede?- preguntó él muy suave como no queriendo interrumpirle los pensamientos.

- creo... que nos precipitamos- pudo decir simplemente

Kohaku no le reprochó, ni la obligó y eso a kagome le evocó una sonrisa. Simplemente se alejo y se calzó la ropa. Pero una actitud que no aprobó fue verle irse sin reparar en ella.

Se levantó del húmedo suelo y noto que la lluvia no esperó para hacer presencia y sin mas se acurruco en un rincón y se dedico a mirar hacía fuera.. Caminar bajo la lluvia no era recomendable dando por echo que el camino por el que vino era pura tierra. Si sus cálculos no fallaban ese camino pronto seria una trampa mortal. Meditó todo lo sucedido y comprendió que ya no había vuelta atrás , lamentablemente había caído en lo que menos quería. Y ahora no podría pelear contra algo que Inuyasha se encargó en sembrar. Ahora entendía porque el muy maldito se jacto de que regresaría a él. Ese beso inició la guerra que se debatía en su interior.

Escuchó los pasos sobre la hierva mojada y sonrió al saber que Kohaku no la había abandonado como ella pensaba. Y si , efectivamente al verle con luz de luna el había regresado, solo que con alguien más.

- kagome...- susurro Kohaku aterrado- dile... dile que no hicimos nada.

Kagome dirigió sus ojos a los que detrás de kohaku destellaban. Esos ojos dorados , impertinentes.

- deja a Kohaku, es verdad, no hicimos nada.

- ¿ Y ustedes creen que yo me creo sus cuentitos?- arrojo al joven con suficiente fuerza como para romper la tierra- eres una perra , igual que tu madre- se acerco a ella y la tomó por el brazo- nos iremos y no volverás a ver a ese prepuber- la arrastro.

- no hicimos nada- repitió dejándose.

Kohaku impotente no dijo nada ni hizo nada, después de todo tenía todo el derecho del mundo: era su padre. no solo le ganaba en autoridad sino también en fuerza.

- no hicimos nada- reitero kagome bajo la lluvia mientras él la arrastraba a quien sabe que lugar

- tienes ese horrendo aroma a él- recriminó ciego de ira- nos quedaremos bajo la lluvia hasta que te desprendas de ese olor. - se paró y se giro quedando ambos frente a frente. Kagome fue la primera en desviar la mirada , no quería sentir aquello, no quería volver a perderse.

- ¿por qué no me miras?- pregunto tomándola por el mentón. kagome le corrió la mano

- no quiero...- susurro

- si estas enojada porque corte tus planes con tu nov-

- no hicimos nada- lo miró- no quise hacer nada- Inuyasha sonrió, conocía demasiado bien a kagome.

- así que... no volviste pero lo sentiste- aseguró, sabiendo que lo que había sembrado estaba dado frutos.

- no te interesa - empezó a caminar

- si me interesa- la asió

- no me toques- intentó soltarse

- no puedes evitar lo que sientes, admítelo- la abrazó por la cintura y con su boca se acerco a su cuello.

- por favor...- murmuro inquieta - déjame en paz...

- no puedo...- sonrió- porque ahora sé que me deseas tanto como yo a ti- deposito un beso en su hombro

- déjame , por favor...- una lagrima se escapo de sus ojos y se mezclo con el llanto del cielo

- sabes que me deseas...- repitió sobre su oído y la liberó del agarre. Dio unos pasos dejándola atrás- ¿quieres quedarte aquí y pescar un resfriado?- cuestiono al ver que no se movía Ella no lo miró en cambio ; se sintió débil casi como un animal herido, no podía luchar, no tenía como, ÉL la espero con esa pose arrogante de siempre y cuando se digno a alzar los ojos le delineo bajo la lluvia ; entendió que quizás siempre había sentido aquello, solo que ella misma se negaba. Se veía apuesto con el cabello revuelto, la camisa desabrochada en los primeros botones, la ropa se alineaba a sus marcados pectorales, sus ojos ocre brillantes despertaban sensaciones censuradas , su boca se abrió apenas y él sonrió con esa gracia que nunca se marchitaba.

Inaudita, esa era la palabra, no podía ni debía...

Pero él la estaba probando nuevamente. Con esa sonrisa la debatía a creer en un mundo en que no se conocieron hasta ese momento, una vida en que ambos no se emparentaron hasta ese instante. Un universo paralelo en el cual él no era su padre... Su mirada seguía allí De esa altanera forma, sabiendo que ella era débil ante su presencia. Sabiendo de antemano que ella se había rendido a lo inevitable aunque no lo dijese o expresara de ninguna manera.

Se sintió poderoso, la altivez que aumentaba se desprendía de la poca humildad que le quedaba, ya no deseaba que ella lo deseara, deseaba que lo acepte, que se lo grite, que se entregue a lo que no se pide ni se desea, simplemente se siente.

Pero aún estaba ese pequeño problema que llamaban; conciencia, de la cual sabia que Kagome nunca se desprendería. Era tan frágil y dura a la vez. La tenacidad no escapa de sus ojos, era ella quien ahora lo desafiaba con la mirada. Pero él a diferencia de ella ya no tenía que perder, si ella se rendía ambos perderían todo y ganarían mucho, ahora siendo él sólo quien se llevo a ese destino , no sería mas que él quien perdería todo .

Se rascó la nuca exasperado; ¿por qué ella lo mirada tan inquisidoramente , ¿acaso ya se había rendido?, no , no era eso, ¿acaso lo estaba pensando? no, no sabía pues de ella jamás tuvo esa mirada. Luego recordó que de ella no tuvo demasiadas cosas, así que aquella pregunta que le había echo con anterioridad volvió a sus labios y se escapó siquiera antes de que cerrada la boca.

- ¿Te acostaste con kouga?- la llovía se volvía a cada paso mas frió y cuando esa pregunta llegó a oídos de kagome entendió que ahora la lluvia le quemaba.

No esperó a que responda se acercó lleno de ira. Ella bajo la mirada aún mas, como queriendo cavar un agujero con ella. Sintió el agarré por los hombros y cuando alzó la vista esperando el regaño, la reprenda, él ya se acercaba con motivos obvios. Colocó sus manos sobre el pecho de él para alejarlo no tenía fuerzas suficientes para gritarle, con sus delicadas manos empujo a su agresor empero la fuerza de él le ganaba por mucho mas. La beso nuevamente sin su consentimiento, solo que esta vez no lucho contra lo que emergía No reprendió a su cuerpo cuando esté se aferró al dueño de sus emociones sin permiso,paso de sentirse sucia a resplandecer la bella calidez que sus labios unidos proporcionaban la embeleso paso sus manos por el cuello cuando supo que no había vuelta atrás, y él sintió su mundo caer ante sus pies. Ella le correspondió con la fuerza del mar, era suave, arrulladora y por sobre todo sabrosa. Cuando le sintió sostenerse como si de él dependiera comprendió que sobrepasaba sus limites , no era capricho, no era algo explicito, era amor. Necesitaba de ella como ella de él. Y si esto los llevaba a una debacle, caería al mismo infierno con una estúpida sonrisa.

Kagome suspiro entre sus labios cuando él la asió por la cintura. Esas manos que antes la tapaban ahora estaban situándose donde ningún padre debía tocar. Pero ya no sentía el rechazo, todo lo contrario. Se sintió feliz de que lo haga. Abrió su boca permitiendole el paso cuando él paso su lengua en un permiso invisible. Entre sus manos arrullo algunos cabellos de su extensa cabellera, se sentía exquisito , lo obligo a pegarse mas a su cuerpo, sabiendo que no existía mas espacio donde meterse. Él la satisfago sabiendo de ante mano lo sediento que es el cuerpo cuando joven. La apretó dejando un nada de espacio entre ellos. Y así se quedaron largo tiempo bajo la lluvia, que ya no estaba fría al contrario, calmaba toda su ímpetu ardiente.

* * *

Continuará...


End file.
